


love you right

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: Are you still taking prompts? If you are, I'd like to ask for Sheith with lots of touching and maybe the biting you mentioned? Thank you.





	

Keith’s a big believer in sense memory. To ingrain memories into his body until they become a part of him. Until they become instinct. As easy to do as blinking or breathing. So that his hands and body will move of their own accord, moving to their own memories rather than what he consciously recalls. 

 

Making new moves a part of his fighting repertoire is simple to do. You repeat an action enough times your body will move on its own eventually. Keith’s practiced so intensely with his bayard that he can feel the phantom weight of it in his hands some days. He's confident he could wake up swinging out of a deep sleep if required. 

 

So he figures, in order to remember Shiro, and every little thing about him? Keith'll do the same thing.

 

Keith pulls his gloves off and starts learning what Shiro feels like. The breadth of his shoulders, the comparative slimness of his waist, the shape of his thighs. But he quickly realizes its not the same thing. Not by a lot shot. There’s too much to take in, too much to learn, and remember. The world and landscape keeps changing. Keith keeps realizing new things every time.

 

Like there’s a spot behind Shiro’s knee that makes him laugh and kick Keith off the bed because he’s super ticklish. How he’ll turn red only when he’s pushed to the edge and Keith whispers filthy things into his ear. Not to mention how he’s hesitant to use his Galra hand but if Keith _begs_ …

 

His thumbs stroke the soft skin of Shiro’s thighs, focusing on how they feel. Soft but scarred skin. Thin hair. Hard muscles tense with anticipation. Keith wishes he was skilled at art because he’d love to capture Shiro’s beauty on paper. Immortalize Shiro in the way that he deserves. 

 

Keith smiles faintly, ‘ _I’d probably never be satisfied even then_.’ But that would be a good life to spend, working in forever frustration to paint, sketch, and mold likenesses of Shiro.  Over and over again because none of them capture the curve of his smile perfectly, or the erotic shape of his mouth when he comes.

 

He presses his mouth to Shiro’s left thigh and sucks a red mark against a knife mark. Shiro’s legs fall open on their own, inviting Keith in. A hand drops on Keith’s hair, sliding down to curl into the long strands. Pulling him further up.

 

Sucking hard, Keith feels a twinge of deep desperation. It feels like no matter how hard he tries, how long he spends learning all he can about Shiro… Keith just  _can’t_  lock the memories in. It feels like a useless endeavor. Like trying to bottle smoke.

 

“Keith…” Shiro moans overhead. 

 

Fingernails digging into Shiro, Keith shakes the darkness off. No. He’ll do it. He’ll learn soon enough. He just needs to spend more time with Shiro. That’s all.


End file.
